When The Wrong One Loves You Right
by Clara Lou
Summary: Some changes madeWhat do you do when the girl you love, loves your brother instead? Even worse when he loves another who loves you. Everyone always tells you love was complicated but this is just hormones gone crazy.
1. When The Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - What do you do when the girl you love, loves your brother instead? Even worse when he loves another who loves you. Everyone always tells you love was complicated but this is just hormones gone crazy.  
  
Couples - G/Hr, F/Hr, F/OC, G/OC, H/G, R/??  
  
Spoilers - All four books!  
  
Author's Notes - It isn't a update of such but I have replaced all the chapters that I have on ffn with my betaed ones. Most of the chapters are the same except for chapter 6, which is quite different.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Crumpling the piece of parchment up, he threw it across the room towards the bin. It missed the bin, and fell upon the pile of parchment already scattered around. Throwing down his quill, he leaned backwards in his chair, and tilted his head back so he could stare at the ceiling. He thought that expressing his feelings through a letter would be easier, especially with the girl in question. However that wasn't the case now, everything he came up with was too cliché or not saying what he wanted it to.  
  
How do you tell your little brother's best friend you were in love with her? That the mere sight of her could make your heart beat faster and your palms sweat. That all you can think about is her: kissing her, talking with her, just everything about her.  
  
He sighed, and looked over at the pile of parchment; he had to get rid of it before his roommates came back. He stood up and gathered up the papers. He threw it into the fire, and watched it until it was no more than ashes.  
  
He put his ink, quill and parchment away in his trunk, and walked to the window beside his bed, and sat down on the window ledge. Thinking back over the summer he smiled; Dumbledore had decided The Burrow was the best place for everyone, so Harry and Hermione had spent half the summer there.  
  
Harry was still belittling himself over Cedric's death, and no matter how many times he was told it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't believe it. The whole Weasley family had banned together to bring him out of his funk, even Bill and Charlie had spent part of the summer at home.  
  
It was during this time he had fallen in love with Hermione. His twin and him had decided it would be a good idea to get to know the female member of the trio. They had convinced her, along with Ron and Harry's help, to let them teach her how to fly.  
  
He couldn't remember the exact moment he had fallen in love with her, it had happened slowly as he had gotten to know her. She had a great sense of humour when she wasn't focused on schoolwork, and she cared greatly for her friends. He had gotten to know her better than his twin; she had talked to him more, confided more in him.  
  
George shook himself out of his revelry and went to bed. There would be more time to think about Hermione tomorrow and in his dreams.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hermione packed her bag, and looked around the room seeing if there was anything she had forgotten. She looked in the mirror, and smiled. The Muggle hair products she had bought had smoothed her hair out, and let the natural curls come through. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled out her diary and flicked through it looking at the previous entries. She stopped when she came to one dated July Seventeenth.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm extremely confused I think I'm falling for my best friend's big brother. I don't know why this has happened, he isn't even my type. All he cares about is playing practical jokes on everyone with his twin; he doesn't care about O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S. He's the complete opposite of me. God, why couldn't I have fallen for Ron? At least then I would know how to act around him. Maybe everything will become clearer in the light of day.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Shaking her head, she flipped through her diary till she came to the entry for August twenty-fifth, the day the whole Weasley family, including her and Harry, went to get their school supplies from Diagon Alley.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Why do I need to feel like this about him of all people? He spent the whole time flirting with Jennifer. It's not that I don't like Jennifer. She's brilliant; one of my best friends apart from Harry and Ron. I can talk to her about anything. Including my feelings about him. That's why I know she doesn't like him, she likes his brother. Oh what a tangled web this is.  
  
Hermione  
  
Sighing slightly, she smiled. What a strange world this was. She liked Fred, Fred liked Jennifer, and Jennifer liked George. Wouldn't it be funny if George liked her? Laughing slightly at this idea, she put her diary away.  
  
She walked out of her dorm, down the stairs, and into the common room. She smiled when she saw Ginny and Harry sitting and talking. Thank the lord for Ginny, she had succeeded where the rest of them had failed in bringing Harry out of his depression over Cedric's death. He still blamed himself, and nothing they told him would make a difference. Nothing, but Ginny shouting at him. She shook her head as she spotted Fred and George sitting huddled in the corner. She walked up behind them silently. She held a finger to her lips as George spotted, indicating that he should stay quiet.  
  
"Would you please explain exactly what you are up to?" she asked in her best McGonagall style voice. She laughed as Fred jumped slightly in his seat and spun around.  
  
"Merlin, 'Hermione, you trying to give us a heart attack?" he asked her, as she sat down beside George. She smiled at him.  
  
"Aw, you poor baby. Did I scare poor little Freddy?" she asked in a voice most people used when talking to babies.  
  
George held his stomach as he laughed, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. Fred raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"You knew you arse, and you didn't tell me, your twin. That's terrible! What's the world coming to when you can't even relay on your own twin to side with you?" he wailed.  
  
By this point Hermione had joined George in the laughter. Fred rolled his eyes and waited till they were done.  
  
"Are you done yet, or don't you want to know about our latest joke?" Fred asked her. Wiping her face and taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded.  
  
"All done. So tell me about your newest creation, Oh Brilliant ones," she said with a grin.  
  
Fred and George proceeded to tell her about their newest joke, while Hermione added her opinion on it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hermione walked through the corridors swinging her bag as she made her way to the library to start her Potions homework. Snape had told them to write a three foot essay on the effects of The Cultriy potion, which had been discover in 1605 by Armadas Jupli. She marked off all the points in her head that she already knew about it. Healed burns, scratches, easy to make, ingredients weren't rare and it was used in numerous battles because of these reasons.  
  
She walked into the library and smiled as she saw Jennifer sitting at their usual table. She tilted her head to the side; she really couldn't blame Fred for liking her.  
  
Jennifer Connelly was a seventeen-year-old Muggleborn. She had been sorted into Gryffindor due to her fiery nature. Her long dark brown hair and brown eyes complimented her coffee coloured skin. However her skin brought her as many problems as being Muggleborn. Malfoy found it hilarious to ridicule her just because she was coloured. Jennifer just shrugged it off though, and replied, "Laundry is the only thing that should be sorted by colour."  
  
Now many people by this point would be gagging, thinking can this girl be any more perfect? She admitted herself she wasn't, she was an average student, who only scrapped by in Potions and Transfiguration, and that was due mainly to Hermione's help. Her favourite class was Charms, which she had a talent for picking up very easily. Also adding to her imperfection was a bump in her nose, which she had broken in her second year. Oliver Wood had accidentally sent a bludger flying at her while she was watching the teams practice. The bludger broke it in two places; he had been very apologetic about it. Though George and Fred thought he was more scared of her temper than anything else.  
  
Hermione shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, and walked over to the table and sat down across from Jennifer.  
  
"Hey there, Hermione, you're a bit late than usual. Planning another prank with Fred and George?" Jennifer asked her with a grin.  
  
Hermione nodded and laughed. "Yes. They had a great idea for a prank to play on the Slytherins." She looked about and leaned closer to her. "They are going to plant dung bombs with the timer modification that I made under The Slytherin table in the Great Hall, and set them off during dinner. The best thing is that Snape can't pin it on us," she whispered excitedly to her.  
  
Jennifer giggled and shook her head "How can you be so sure about that, Hermione? It's Snape you're talking about here. He's going to know it was a Gryffindor that did the prank," she asked  
  
Hermione grinned. "The timer modification disappears as soon as it is set off. There will be nothing to trace it back to us. I made sure; I've gone over it hundreds of times," she said, and sat back in her chair smiling smugly.  
  
Jennifer looked at her in admiration, and smiled, "Wow, sounds like it will work. Also it's great for you since you get to spend time with Fred." She sighed the last bit dramatically, and laughed at Hermione.  
  
"Hey," she replied as she threw a bit of parchment at her "Wouldn't you want to be with George?" she teased back.  
  
Jennifer giggled, "Fine, fine I'm in love with George, and you're in love with Fred. Now let's just leave it at that."  
  
Hermione sighed, "If only it was that simple. Fred likes you not me. At least you have a chance with George," she finished with a frown.  
  
Jennifer bit her lip. She knew George didn't like her, because he liked Hermione. He had confided in her when they had met in Diagon Alley. She sighed softly; her Mother had said love was a tricky business. She didn't think it would be this hard and complicated. She looked at Hermione, she actual thought that she was more suited to George than she was. She leaned her head in her hand, there had to be some way to make Hermione fall for George, even though it meant that she would have to watch them be together. She knew that George would never fall for her; he didn't even look at any other girl other than Hermione. It was quite sweet actually; she grinned and started to plot. 


	2. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Chapter Summary - Jennifer tries to help things along, but only makes things worse.  
  
Couples - G/Hr, F/Hr, F/OC, G/OC, H/G, R/??  
  
Spoilers - All four books!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Hermione flopped down in a chair in the Gryffindor common room beside the fire. Harry and Ron looked at her and smiled.  
  
"The great Hermione finally graces us with her presence, Harry," Ron teased.  
  
Harry laughed. "I know. You're friends with someone for four years, and then they swan off, and leave you for a older man, or in this case a pair of them," he replied, attempting to sound good natured.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, can you blame me? I mean they are older, funny, smart, and have their own business," she replied with a grin.  
  
"You forgot devilishly good looking as well," a voice from behind them said. The trio spun around to see the twins standing behind them with grins on their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"And modest too," she said, with a smile. Fred sat in the chair beside Harry and Ron, and George sat down beside her.  
  
George gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, and then looked forward again. He scolded himself; he had to resist her influence over him. He then jumped slightly when Hermione prodded him. "What?" he asked as the group laughed.  
  
"We were talking about the prank we are going to play on the Slytherins," Hermione told him with a laugh. "What where you thinking about, or is it too corrupt to taint our innocent minds with?"  
  
George ducked his head, and felt a blush creep over his face. Fred laughed. "That proves it. He was thinking about something, or should I say someone. So tell us brother dearest, who's the lucky girl that's got you so hot under the collar?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes yet again, as Ron and Harry started to tease George. "Come on guys leave him alone, he's allowed his secrets. He'll tell us who it is when he is ready," she said, with a smile aimed at George.  
  
George smiled at her. "Thank you," he told her quietly.  
  
"It's fine. I know how bad they can be when they get started," she replied with a grin.  
  
George's heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him. He looked down at his hands and then back at the group. "So what did I miss when I zoned out?" he asked, blatantly changing the subject.  
  
He sighed in relief as Fred launched into a spiel about the prank; he had averted everyone knowing about his feelings for Hermione for the moment.  
  
***************************************  
  
Jennifer sat in the Quidditch stands, rubbing her hands together to warm them up. She had come down specifically to talk to George about Hermione; she was going to try to convince him to spend more time with Hermione, and see if she would change her mind about which twin she liked. George was much more her type, even if it meant Jennifer wouldn't get a chance with George. George was so far gone over Hermione; it wouldn't matter if she danced naked in front of him holding a dung bomb in one hand and a blue Tornado in the other. It was worth it if they two got together.  
  
She rubbed her hands together again trying to warm them up, she had only worn her scarf and robe, as she didn't count on having to wait so long for him. "What the hell is taking him so long? Hell, even I don't take this long to get ready," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What's taking who so long?" a voice from behind her asked. She squealed and spun around, clutching her chest in fright to see Harry standing behind her.  
  
"Don't do that! Don't sneak up on me," she chastised him, as she tried to steady her breathing.  
  
Harry blushed, and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you heard me walk up. Next time I'll try to be noisier," he told her with his adorable grin, the one that made all the girls forgive him immediately, and Jennifer was no different.  
  
She shook her head. "That smile of your should be registered as a lethal weapon," she told him teasingly, smiling as he blushed even redder.  
  
Harry shuffled his feet in the dirt. "I should. erm. go. back to the common room. Yeah. the common room," he stuttered out before he ran back towards the castle. She laughed at his actions.  
  
"Scaring away our Seeker?" a voice from behind her said. She turned to see George standing behind her.  
  
"Not scaring, just embarrassing slightly. It was actually you I wanted to see," she told him, as she hopped down the bleachers. George raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sure it isn't Fred you're looking for?" he asked her warily. She shook her head.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Hermione." She smiled as she noticed the tops of his ears turn red. "Now I know you like her, don't try to deny it," she told him as he spluttered protests. "However, Hermione likes Fred." Her heart went out to him as she saw the shattered look fall over his face.  
  
"Oh!" he said to her, as he looked at the floor "I should have known she wouldn't think of me that way. Thanks for telling me," he told her as he turned, and slowly started to walk up to the castle. Jennifer groaned and raced after him.  
  
Quickly she launched into the rest of what she wanted to tell him. "George you didn't let me finish, I was going to." She stopped when he swung around to face her.  
  
"It's okay, Jen, you don't have to worry about me saying anything to Hermione. If she likes Fred then I won't do anything to spoil her chances with him. All I want is for her to be happy," he told her before he walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the grounds stunned.  
  
She stomped her foot slightly. "Oh, feck! That didn't go like I hoped," she said out loud.  
  
*************************************************  
  
George stopped just before he got to the common room, he didn't think he could see Fred and Hermione, not right now anyway. He had to get his feelings under control; he walked back through the corridors, somehow finding himself at the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. He slowly and wearily climbed the stairs his heart crying out at each step.  
  
He always knew there was a chance she wouldn't feel the same way about him, as he did about her, but for her to be in love with Fred. It was too much for him to handle. He had thought if she would fall for one of his brothers it would be Ron, and he was prepared for that to happen. But not for her to fall for Fred; he was just glad that Fred liked Jen at this point in time, though that could all change. He knew how easy it was to fall for Hermione, hell it had only taken him three weeks of getting to know her properly, before he had fallen head over heals for her.  
  
He looked about the tower as he climbed the last stair, glad to see that there was no one about. He walked into the middle of the tower, and collapsed in a heap, looking out at the sky.  
  
"Why Fred, Hermione? Why?" he asked softly to the empty tower. 


	3. Interlude Not Quite Over My Head

Interlude - Not Quite Over My Head  
  
Clara Lou  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Couples - None  
  
Summary - How exactly did Oliver break Jennifer's nose. Read 'When the wrong one loves you right' first otherwise you wont understand.  
  
Disclaimer - I own didly squat. Except Jennifer Connelly!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Harry laughed as Jennifer went to hit Fred. "How did you break your nose? You never told us."  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down beside him. "Yeah, come on, Jen, enquiring minds want to know," Hermione added.  
  
Jennifer smiled "Ok, ok. One day I decided to watch the twins' Quidditch practice.."  
  
*************************  
  
Jennifer moved her hair out of her face, she sighed in annoyance she didn't know why she grew it. It just ended up bugging her; she pulled a bobble out of her robe pocket, and scrapped her hair back into a ponytail. That's it, she thought, I'm getting this hair cut, there's no point keeping it long if I always pull it back. She tilted her head to the side in thought, or I could get it braided instead. She looked around and wondered where Beth was; she had said she was coming down to the watch the Quidditch practice with her.  
  
When Beth had told her she had tried not to laugh, but had failed. Everyone knew of her crush on Oliver, it was the only reason she was prepared to sit out in the cold watching a sport that didn't interest her. Shaking her head, she smiled as she watched the Gryffindor team walked out onto the field.  
  
Rolling her eyes at Fred and George's antics, they were only in their second year, but already they had made a name for themselves as the best pranksters since the Marauders, whoever they were. They had only got worse after getting the positions of Beaters on the team.  
  
Katie and Angelina had also been made Chasers this year; Alex Kelvin, a seventh-year, was a Seeker. Though Jennifer didn't think he was that good, being too big. Most seekers were small like Muggle jockeys. The third Chaser and team captain was Ben Holder, a seventh-year who was determined that this year they were going to break the Slytherin's run of winning the Quidditch cup. Jennifer sincerely doubted they would, Alex wasn't a good enough seeker.  
  
She sat back in the seat, and watched as Katie and Angelica swooped across the pitch tossing the Quaffle back and forth. She turned as she heard someone shouting her name, shock and fright swept over her face seconds before the bludger hit her face, sending her flying backwards.  
  
Fred and George jumped off their brooms, and ran towards her with the rest of the team following behind them. They skidded to a halt beside her, and dropped to their knees.  
  
"Go get Madame Pomfrey," George told Alex, after taking one look at Jennifer's face.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jennifer woke up and groaned, her face was killing her, and it was agony. She moved her hand to her face, and frowned as she felt bandages and a gauze over her nose. Groaning she fell backwards onto the bed. The last thing she remembered was a Bludger flying at her head. Fred and George better not having been playing about with the Bludgers, or she was going to kill them.  
  
"Jen, are you awake? Are you ok?" Fred asked as he stuck his head around the curtain. Jennifer nodded, and watched Fred, George, Oliver, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall smiled at her and walked over to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling, Miss Connelly?" she asked sympathetically. Jennifer shrugged.  
  
"Ok, except for my face hurts. What happened?" she asked the group. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion as Oliver looked down at the ground.  
  
"That is what we would all like to know, Miss Connelly. Would anyone like to tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked the three boys. Oliver grumbled something under his breath; George elbowed him in the side and shook his head.  
  
Oliver looked at George and shook his head. He took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. "It was my fault, Sir, I hit the bludger," he told him quietly.  
  
Jennifer gasped. "You hit the bludger?" she asked in shock. Oliver nodded and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Jen, I didn't mean. It was an accident. I'm so sorry," he told her woefully  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure it was. Now. why don't you tell us what happened?" he asked Oliver  
  
Oliver nodded and took a deep breath before starting to tell them what happened. "Well. George and Fred were practicing with the Bludgers."  
  
********At Practice********  
  
"Watch it, Fred! That nearly took my head off!" George shouted at him, as he dodged a Bludger.  
  
"Sorry!" Fred shouted. "I'll try harder to hit you next time," he continued as he flew past Oliver and hit the bludger back at George. George swore under his breath as he hung onto his broom tightly with one hand, and swung the bat hard as the bludger came flying towards him. He growled as the bludger missed Fred, and instead flew past him missing him by a good ten feet. Fred laughed, and stuck out his tongue as he flew loop the loops on his broom.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes as he flew around the pitch to warm up, he had to wait till Angelica, Katie and Ben had finished practicing. He flew through the goals a couple of times, smiling slightly to himself. This was what he loved most about Quidditch, the feeling of freedom he got when he flew. The adrenaline buzz he experienced when he saw a Quaffle flying towards the goals, knowing that there was only him standing between that Quaffle and ten points.  
  
He turned as he heard Fred and George arguing, he laughed slightly and then stopped as he heard a whistling sound. He looked up, and gulped slightly as he saw two Bludgers flying towards Fred and George. His first thought was who had released another bludge, and then he thought, Oh Feck! He leaned forward on his broom, and flew towards the twins, shouting warnings at them as he went. Fred and George looked up, and swore as they saw the Bludgers coming towards them. George pulled his broom back swiftly as one of the Bludgers flew past him, just managing to hang on to it. Fred was lucky enough to hit the other bludger clear into the stands.  
  
Oliver grabbed Fred's bat, and quickly told him to help George get seated back onto his broom. He scanned the pitch looking for the missing bludger. He spotted it out of the corner of his eyes and pulled his arm back. WHACK! Oliver hit the bludger with all his might, he watched as it headed for the stands, and froze as he saw Jennifer sitting in the stands. She was in the direct line of the bludger.  
  
"Jennifer! Move!" he started to shout as he flew as fast as he could towards her. Fred and George joined in as soon as they saw what was happening.  
  
Oliver grimaced to himself as he heard the crunch of her nose breaking; he landed on the ground and stumbled slightly. He righted himself and raced towards Jennifer; he bit his lip, and looked away from the sight of all the blood on Jennifer's face. He snuck looks at her as they waited for Madame Pomfrey to come. He looked away, and rubbed his hand over his face; this was his entire fault, he should have watched where he was sending the Bludger.  
  
******************In the Infirmary************  
  
". and that's what happened, Sir. I know I should have watched where I was hitting the Bludger, but it all happened so fast," he trailed off quietly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him slightly. "None of us blame you, Mr Wood. We know it was a accident, and so does, Miss Connelly."  
  
Jennifer nodded, and smiled at Oliver. "It wasn't your fault, Oliver!" Oliver smiled slightly and looked down at the floor.  
  
*************Present day***********  
  
"And that's how it happened," Jennifer finished with a smile.  
  
George shook his head. "Not exactly. See what Jen here forgot to add was how Oliver followed her around the school for about the next month like a puppy. He stopped after Jen spoke to him about it; the other girls were jealous." Fred laughed.  
  
"They ended up pretty good friends; one of the few he had from outside the team," Fred smiled and leaned forward in his seat slightly "And between you and me I think he was kind of sad when he graduated, he had quite the crush of our little Jen. OOF!" he flew back into the seat as Jennifer hit him in the stomach with a cushion.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and George laughed as Fred ran away from Jennifer who was chasing after him with a pillow 


	4. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - Jennifer enlists the help of Fred, in her master plan with hilarious results as she does  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Fred walked down the hall, whistling to himself as he went. His day was free, but unfortunately he couldn't find George anywhere. Come to think of it, George had been acting really strange, ever since the summer. He stopped when a set of doors came into his sight; he frowned as he saw the library entrance. "How did I get here?" he asked himself. He shrugged, and pushed the door open, and walked in.  
  
He ignored the glare he received from the librarian-- you set off a dung bomb or twenty, and you were marked for life. He strolled through the shelves, stopping every once in awhile to look at a book, loads of emphasis on the looked. He was about to leave when he spotted Hermione sitting surrounded by piles of books. He walked over and sat across from her.  
  
Smiling he watched her as she jotted down notes, totally engrossed in what she was doing. He leaned back in the set and stared at the ceiling. He whistled softly as he waited for her to notice him. He looked back at the table and then around the library.  
  
"Do you ignore everyone when you're studying, or is it just me?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione jumped and knocked over her ink. "What? Oh, God!" she squealed as she tried to stem the flow of the ink over her parchment.  
  
Fred winced, and quickly muttered a cleaning charm as he pointed his wand at the ink. Hermione froze, and looked at her now clean parchment and books. She looked back up at Fred, and then back at her homework; she bit her lip and brushed her hand over the now clean homework.  
  
"I didn't know you knew any cleaning charms," she said softly as she placed the stopper into her inkbottle.  
  
Smiling, Fred helped her sort her parchment into a pile and shrugged. "Just thought it might come in useful for cleaning my room." Hermione looked at him as her mouth formed a perfect O and then looked down at the parchment.  
  
"I need to go," she muttered as she stuffed her parchment, quills, ink and books into her bag. Fred looked at her in confusion, and grabbed her arm as she went to walk past.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head and wrenched her arm free, and all but ran out of the library. Fred scratched his head as she pushed past Jennifer on her way out. Jennifer walked towards Fred, frowning at Hermione's actions. She looked at Fred, who just shrugged.  
  
Jennifer sat down at the now vacated table. "I need your help, any way. I kind of mucked something up," she told him as she looked at the table. Fred sat down and looked at her.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked curiously. Jennifer bit her lip, and traced a finger over a mark on the table.  
  
"Ok, I need you to listen and not interrupt. Ok?" she asked, and smiled when he nodded. "Well, it started on Monday when I went to see George after Quidditch practice. I wanted to talk to him about Hermione." She held up a hand to quiet him. "I'll explain if you give me a minute. George likes Hermione, and I mean really likes." She stopped for a minute letting Fred take the information in.  
  
"The only problem is that Hermione doesn't like him like that. She likes." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "She... she... She likes you."  
  
Fred's head snapped up as he gaped at her. He hadn't really been listening. He had been planning a new prank, but her last sentence had caught his attention. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He did this several times, and Jennifer, who had been watching him, had to hold back a giggle. He looked like a goldfish in her opinion.  
  
Fred finally shut his mouth, and sat in silence for at least ten minutes. Anyone that walked by, and saw Fred sitting in silence, decided it was either a prank or a spell, as it was well known that Fred Weasley could never easily be shut up. So it was decided later, as the gossip flew through the school, that Jennifer must have cast a silence charm on him; everyone knew how good she was at it.  
  
Fred did finally snap out of the daze, but it took some pretty drastic measures on Jennifer's part, which even to this day she won't tell anyone what they where. Fred was under a threat of grievous bodily harm to certain body parts if he told anyone. So Fred decided not to tell the story, as he was under all the joking a sensible guy, and he knew he would need all his body parts later on in life.  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Jennifer. There is no way in hell that Hermione fancies me. God there's more chance of Snape stripping off in The Great Hall, grabbing Neville, and tangoing before snogging Malfoy," Fred informed her. Jennifer snickered slightly at his image, and then shook her head. Men: they were hopeless, they just didn't see anything unless it was printed in twenty-foot letters in the Daily Prophet, and then only if it was in the Quidditch section.  
  
"Fred, trust me. She fancies you, but that's not the problem," she informed him with a slight smile.  
  
"It isn't?" Fred asked bewildered "Then what is?" Jennifer leaned forward and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Ah Fred, I thought you would never ask. The problem is that George, your own twin brother, happens to be head over heels in love with Hermione." Jennifer leaned back in her seat, and smiled widely as Fred again did his impression of a goldfish. She knew she shouldn't enjoy this, but it wasn't often that anyone could shut Fred Weasley up without using magic. She had accomplished this impossible feat twice in the past thirty minutes. She watched as he sat there trying to understand everything she had told him, and trying to come up with proof that George didn't have feelings for Hermione. More importantly, that Hermione didn't have feelings for him.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Fred, just accept it, and please, for the love of God, move on. George likes Hermione, and Hermione likes you."  
  
Fred shook himself out of his daze. "No, there is no way George wouldn't tell me if he liked a girl. Especially if he liked Hermione."  
  
Jennifer blew a strand of her hair out of her face, and wondered what she had done to deserve this. All she wanted to do was get her friends together. "Fred, honestly, if you knew that George liked Hermione, what would you done?" she asked inquiringly.  
  
Fred sat for a minute before a wicked grin spread over his face-- that grin wasn't good. In fact on a scale of one to ten, it was an eleven of not good. Jennifer of course knew both of the twins, so she straightaway knew what that smile meant, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Let me guess, you would have teased me in front of her and all his friends?" she told him knowingly, and laughed slightly as Fred looked surprised.  
  
"Come on, Fred, I've known you for five years, give me some credit," she told him with a wide smile.  
  
Fred shrugged. "Ok, ok, I would have made fun of him, but he would do the same thing to me," he told her as a defence. "Anyway back to the original question. What do you need help with?" he asked her curiously.  
  
Jennifer dropped her head to the table and banged it slightly on the table, all the while muttering about men and not listening and why was God cursing her. Finally she raised her head and leant it on her hands.  
  
"I thought you would have realised it by now, but I forgot you're a man," she told him and then carried on before he could protest. "What I need your help with is getting George and Hermione together. They are the perfect couple," she informed him.  
  
"But I thought Hermione liked me, not George. How are you going to get her to change her mind?" he asked intrigued.  
  
She smiled at him. "Ah that, my dear Fred, is where you come in," she leaned in and quietly told him her plan. 


	5. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - Old relationships come to light, as does the pain of a favourite brother. Looks like it's time to enlist some more help.  
  
Couples - G/Hr, F/Hr, F/OC, G/OC, H/G, R/??  
  
Spoilers - All four books!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The Whomping Willow swayed in the breeze looking peaceful and calm. The lake glistened and shone in the early morning sunlight. The castle was bathed in the light, giving it a storybook feel. A window in the east tower was lying open with its occupant gazing out over the lake.  
  
Fred rolled over in his bed and frowned to himself as he felt a breeze flow across his back. He opened one eye, and groaned; stretching, he sat up and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Sticking his head out through the curtains, he looked around and frowned. What in the world was George doing up at.Eurgh five A.M., he thought, after looking at his alarm clock.  
  
He pushed the curtains open, and pushed himself off the bed with a yawn. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a jumper, he pulled them on over his boxers. Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the window. Covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned, he said, "George, what possessed you to get up at five A.M. in the morning?" he asked sleepily as he sat down opposite him.  
  
George looked up at him with sadness clouding his face, and tried to smile at his twin and failed. He looked back out the window and sighed. How do you tell the one person who knows you better than yourself, that the girl you are in love with is in love with someone else, and not just anyone else, but your twin. Running a finger over the window ledge, he thought back to his feelings when Jennifer had told him about how Hermione felt. He supposed it was a good thing he hadn't asked her out, or told her how he felt.  
  
Shaking his head, Fred's heart went out to his twin. He saw how the knowledge was tearing him up inside. He never thought George would ever fall for a girl as hard as he had fallen for Hermione. They had never really had time for girls. They had dated girls from their own year and the year below them, but they had never actually fallen for a girl. Fred knew that he had never felt the way about any girl like George did about Hermione. It was just an infatuation with Jennifer, nothing serious. He wasn't the type to get serious about a girl, well not now anyway. He swore there and then to make sure that Hermione realised what a great guy George was, and to help Jennifer as much as he could with her plan.  
  
*************************  
  
Laying down the knife, Jennifer took a bite of her freshly buttered toast. Chewing, she thought about how to put the first step of her plan into action. Just as she was swallowing, the post arrived. The morning post was her favourite time of the day; she smiled as the hall became filled with owls-- brown ones, white ones, tawny owls, barn owls and even a falcon or two for the Slytherins.  
  
A large white and grey speckled owl flew around the middle of the ceiling for a while. Longer than most of the owls, almost as if it was waiting for the hall to clear, before swooping down and landing on the table in front of Jennifer. Smiling, she reached out, and tickled the owl under its beak. "Hey Hermond, you got a letter for me?" she asked the owl, who hooted in acknowledgement. Hermond opened his beak and deposited the letter on her now empty plate, and then looked around for some food and water. Jennifer smiled and placed some water in a saucer and some bacon and sausage on plate for him. Picking up the letter, she broke the seal on it and began to read.  
  
Dear Jen, How go things back at Hogwarts? Keeping out of trouble I hope ? Everything here is fine; finally got the chance to start in a game instead of reserve Keeper. Let me tell you it was electric. The atmosphere was amazing, and I thought playing at Hogwarts was good. Let me tell you this is even better!  
  
So, George has finally fallen. Never thought it would be for Hermione Granger of all girls. I kind of remember her, thanks to the reminder from you. Smart, kind and really good friends with Ron and Harry. I am sure she is different now, I mean the last time I saw here she was twelve. She must be what, fifteen nearly sixteen, now?  
  
Sounds like you have a bit of a problem there with the three of them, I am sure you will figure it out eventually. Maybe get Harry and Ron to help you, or even Fred.  
  
So Fred has finally succumbed to your charms, eh? I remember a time when that would have been your greatest wish, and now you have it, you don't want it or him. Typical Jennifer, always want what you can't have, and then when you get it you don't want it. You did that so often through the years.  
  
Anyway I know this letter isn't as long as usual, that's because Matt is bugging me to come out and practice. Have to agree that he needs it. Hee Hee! Better go before he rips up my letter, and I have to rewrite it, which means you would be waiting for another two weeks to get it.  
  
Don't forget to write and keep me up to date on the George/Hermione/Fred triangle. Take care of yourself, Jellybean! Love always, your favourite brother Michael  
  
Jennifer smiled as she folded up the letter. Typical Michael, jumping from one subject to another. He always said it was because his ideas flowed too quickly to write them down, but she was used to it now. She missed him. Fred had told Harry, Ron and Hermione they talked, but that didn't explain what they did. They became best friends like what Fred, George and Hermione where now to her.  
  
Though, she thought with a smile, there were some things that Oliver knew that know one else knew, and she planned to keep it that way. Fred sat down across from her; she frowned as she saw how tired he looked.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Fred yawned, and grabbed a cup of sweetened pumpkin juice. Jennifer looked at him in shock, and grabbed the cup away from him. "Oh no, you are going to tell why you look so tired, before you go anywhere near the sugar. I want a reason before I let you get a sugar-high," she told him seriously.  
  
Fred leaned on his hand, and yawned. "Blame George; he decided to get up at five A.M. this morning, and woke me up. Also he looked really depressed, caught him staring out he window. Now can I have the coffee?" he asked her desperately  
  
Jennifer pushed the cup towards him, and rested her chin on her hand. "He was brooding, wasn't he?" she asked as she bit her lip in worry. Her guilt jumped up a notch as Fred nodded around the coffee cup. "Oh, feck! Fred we need to start the plan now. I can't take anymore of him sulking and brooding," she informed him. "Also I have another idea!" she continued with a wicked grin.  
  
Fred nodded for her to carry on, as he refilled his cup with coffee. Jennifer groaned slightly, he was going to be uncontrollable later when the caffeine kicked in, and it was all her fault.  
  
"I thought we could get Harry, Ron and Ginny to help us as well. It would be so much easier if we didn't have to sneak around the three of them, and they are Hermione's closets friends except, George and us. What do you think?" she asked him.  
  
"If we can stop George from getting up at five in the morning and get him to smile, then let's get them to help," he told her with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk to them tonight then," she said as she stretched, and stood up. Picking up her bag, she smiled down at him. "Try not to drink anymore coffee, we don't want you bouncing around like Malfoy the Ferret." She grinned, and then walked out the hall, leaving Fred sitting at the table with a smile on his face 


	6. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Oh and we will throw a bit of angst, humour and scheming in here. That means the plan has been put into action  
  
Couples - G/Hr, F/Hr, F/OC, G/OC, H/G, R/??  
  
Spoilers - All four books!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Harry smiled as Ginny flopped down beside him. Moving his arm, he placed it around her shoulders. Closing his eyes he smiled in contentment as she snuggled into his embrace. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her; leaning down, he kissed her head softly.  
  
Looking up at him, Ginny smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked him softly. "Not that it wasn't of the good because it was, and I really liked it."  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her softly, bringing her babble to a halt. He pulled back slowly and opened his eyes. Looking down at her, he smiled, as her eyes remained closed for a couple of seconds, and her lips remained parted. Slowly, as though in a daze, her eyes fluttered open. Slowly a smile spread across her face as she looked at him. Laying her head back down on his shoulder, she smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Walking down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, Ron stopped at the bottom step and smiled at the picture the two them made. At first the thought of his baby sister with anyone was enough to send him into a rage, but Hermione had fixed that. She asked him what was so wrong with something that made both his baby sister and one of his best friends so happy. Also anyone who made Harry smile after all he had gone through was good for him.  
  
Ron still felt strange when he saw them together, but he knew they were meant to be together. Sitting down across from them, he thought back over the summer. Hermione and he had spent more time than usual together, since Harry would only talk to Ginny. He discovered that the feelings he had felt before the summer was just jealousy of her spending time with someone else other than him and Harry. After talking to Hermione and kissing her, which shocked her, he had realised they were only meant to be friends.  
  
Jennifer flopped down beside him on the sofa, startling him out of his thoughts. Looking at the happy couple, Jennifer shook her head.  
  
"Sickening aren't they?" she told him teasingly, knowing that Harry and Ginny could hear her.  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. "Very, even worse when it's my baby sister. That's something I didn't want to ever know she did," he replied  
  
Ginny grabbed a cushion and threw it at them; Ron caught it and stuck his tongue out at her, as Jennifer giggled.  
  
Jennifer smothered her giggles, and took a deep breath to calm herself. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she smiled at the trio.  
  
"Actually I'm glad I found the three of you. I wanted to talk to you about something, though I suppose someone is a better way to put it." Jennifer said to them  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, confused by what Jennifer was talking about. Harry just shrugged in return. Fred walked through the portrait hole, and looked around the common room for Jennifer. Spotting her babbling to Ron, Ginny and Harry, he smiled and walked over to stand behind her.  
  
"Jen, I thought you were suppose to be explaining, not confusing them," he said, interrupting Jennifer. Jennifer spun around to look at him.  
  
"I was explaining, I just got side tracked," she told him in her defence.  
  
Fred flopped down in a chair beside her, nodding at her "Uh huh, Jen, and I'm Head Boy."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes at him. "Well now that you're here, I will explain." Jennifer told them.  
  
"Yes, please do, because I'm really confused," Harry told them both. Jennifer smiled and leaned forward in her seat, leaning her arms on her knees.  
  
"Ok, it's like this. George is head over heals for Hermione. Ron ssshhhh!" she told him as he interrupted. "You can ask questions in a minute. Anyway where was I? Oh yes! There's just one little problem, Hermione doesn't like him."  
  
The three of them looked at her; Ginny finally asked the question the three of them wanted to know.  
  
"If she doesn't like George, who does she like?" she asked Jennifer curiously.  
  
"I think I can answer that," Fred interrupted. "She likes me."  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Jennifer raised an eyebrow at Fred, who just shook his head; they waited as their laughter subsided.  
  
"Thanks guys. That makes me feel so loved," Fred told them  
  
Ginny giggled. "Sorry Fred, but you and Hermione is just so hilarious. The whole situation is." Quickly calming down as a thought came to her. "Does George know Hermione likes Fred?" she asked them.  
  
Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, he does. I was trying to help him when I kind of told him. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. That's where you guys come in. We need some help to try and get the two of them together."  
  
Ginny nodded at her to continue. Jennifer took a deep breath.  
  
"We don't really have an idea how to do it, but if we have your help it would make things a hell lot easier," she explained.  
  
Ron leaned forward and smiled at her. "Well, let's think of something to do to get them together then." ******************************************************************  
  
It took the five of them a couple of days to think of a decent plan; they even asked Oliver for his thoughts via owl. Finally after lots of plotting, scheming and convincing Fred that giving Hermione a love potion to make her fall in love with George wasn't right. And the time it took them to talk Ron out of giving them a lust potion, one could understand why it took so long.  
  
But finally the day dawned for the plan; it was a brisk blue-skied Saturday. A day meant for fun, laughs and general time off, which meant Hermione was in the library studying. Jennifer jogged down the hall, and stopped as she reached the corridor beside the Charms classroom. Catching her breath, she slowly walked down the rest of corridor looking around as she went.  
  
"Hey Jen, who are you looking for?" she heard a voice shout, turning around she smiled slightly as she saw Fred and George behind her. Right on time, she thought.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm looking for Hermione, I can't find her anywhere," she said, trying to keep the worried expression on her face for George's benefit. It wouldn't do if he found out about the plan before it happened.  
  
George frowned as he heard Hermione's name; he had tried to think of ways to win her heart, but hadn't come up with anything. Watching her over the past couple of days, he had seen the sidelong glances she threw at Fred, and he knew he didn't have a chance. He wasn't usually the type to give up on anything, but this time things looked hopeless. All he wanted was for Hermione to be happy, and if that meant she had to be with Fred, then he would just have to deal.  
  
Fred looked at George, and then at Jennifer. "We can help you find her if you want." Jennifer smiled at them.  
  
"Would you? That would be great." she told them happily "I've checked everywhere, but outside, the Great Hall and the library. Before you ask why I didn't check the library, I didn't check it because Hermione said she wasn't going there today."  
  
George looked at the ground as he scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe. Fred looked at him, and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Ok, I'll take outside; Jennifer you take the great Hall, and George can take the library," Fred suggested. George nodded, there might be a chance that he would see Hermione in the library but if she told Jennifer she wasn't going to be there hopefully she would be someplace else  
  
Turning around, he slowly walked towards the library, his head down and his feet dragging as he walked to the one place he didn't want to go. Waiting for a couple of minutes, Jennifer and Fred followed him, making sure to stay out of sight.  
  
Stopping outside the library doors, George sighed and pushed the doors open and walked in. Walking through the shelves slowly, he looked down each of them for Hermione. He had no intention of talking to her if he found her; he would just go find Jennifer, and let her know where Hermione was. Yes, that's what he would do. He didn't want to stand and talk to her as she looked at him trying to find a trace of Fred in him. Frowning as he reached the end of the shelves and didn't find her, he sat down in an empty seat. Why was he disappointed? He didn't want to find her, did he? Searching his heart, he realised he did; he didn't care if she looked at him and saw Fred, just as long as he could see her, and watch her smile at him. Looking around him, he stopped as he saw a shaft of light shining out from behind a shelf. Slowly standing up, he walked towards it. Stopping, he looked around for the light. Seeing it sneaking out from under a door, he walked towards it.  
  
Stopping with his hand hovering over the door handle, he wondered if he should open the door. He didn't know who was behind the door; it could be a group of Slytherins, or even Snape. Shaking his head, he slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open slightly he stuck his head in. Freezing at what he saw, he leaned against the doorframe, and watched the occupant.  
  
He smiled slightly; it was ironic finding her here. Truthfully, anytime he got to spend near her was good; it just made the truth harder to take, though. Shifting his foot, he grimaced as he kicked the doorframe.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly, and turned around. She smiled playfully when she saw it was only George. "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people," she teased.  
  
George smiled bashfully, and walked into the room. "Sorry, didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Jennifer and Fred peeked out from behind one of the stacks of books. Quietly Fred crept up to the door, and waited for George to walk further in.  
  
Hermione moved her books off the other chair, and patted it. "Sit, talk!" George moved his feet on the floor. and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You know you're making me think I've done something, with the way your acting," Hermione told as her smile fell.  
  
George inched his way further into the room till he was beside the table. "You've not done anything, Hermione. I'm just having some problems that I have to deal with," he told her quietly.  
  
Instantly Hermione stood up, and walked over to him. Stopping when she was in front of him, she reached out and enveloped him in a hug. George closed his eyes, and slowly put his arms around her. Burring his face in her hair, he soaked up her smell, the feel of her in his arms, knowing that it would have to last him forever.  
  
Sticking his head in, Fred grinned and motioned for Jennifer to come forward. Reaching in, he pulled the door shut and locked it. Jennifer pulled out her wand, and muttered an old locking curse that not even Hermione knew.  
  
"Well, that should hold them. The house-elves know to bring them food and blankets tonight and tomorrow," Jennifer said with a wicked grin, as she and Fred walked out of the library. 


	7. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - The plan has been put into action, they are in close contact and hormones are going crazy!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
George smiled and edged towards the door slowly. "Erm, Jennifer was looking for you, so I'll let her know that I found you," he told her, as he turned the door handle and tried to open the door.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Jennifer knew I was here. I told her where I was going." George looked at her and swore; she knew! She had set him up, and now the door wasn't opening.  
  
Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the door. "Alohomora," he said forcefully. Trying the door again, he swore loudly.  
  
"George, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, worriedly. George looked at his feet, and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"The doors. are locked. They locked us in!" he told her quietly. Hermione closed her books, and looked back at him  
  
"Who locked us in? George, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked him, getting more confused  
  
He avoided her eyes, and walked over to the small window, and looked out. If he told her the truth then he would ruin the friendship they had, and he couldn't lose that. He sighed and sat down on the small window seat. Hermione walked over and pushed him over slightly, so she could sit beside him.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, as a shaft of sunlight hit his hair making it look like a fire, all red and gold-- Gryffindor colours. She titled her head and looked at him, really looked at him. It was amazing he was so familiar to Fred, but so different. She could sit and talk to George about things she would never even imagine telling Fred. She reached up, and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face, starling him.  
  
She smiled at him and went back to her perusal of him. George watched her from under his lashes not wanting to scare her. He watched as she moved her hand from his hair down to his cheek, skimming her fingers over the sprinkling of freckles over his nose. Then across his eyebrows and down the centre of his nose. He sucked in a harsh breath, as her thumb ran over his bottom lip, and he nearly groaned when it moved along his jaw.  
  
Hermione moved her hand over his face taking in ever little detail as if seeing him for the first time. His clear blue eyes shining out from beneath nearly transparent eyelashes. His straight Roman nose looking like it had popped straight out of a book on Roman history. His lips were forming the cheeky grin that she knew so well. With his bottom lip just a little bit fuller than his top; this on most guys would have looked too feminine, but on him just added to his looks. The small moon shaped scar on his chin that he had got when he tripped over a gnome, and landed on a rock.  
  
She let her eyes drift down taking in his toned arms that were testimony of too many hours of Quidditch practice. The large callous hands that seemed to dwarf her much smaller ones; it looked so strange next to hers. His brown and tanned, while hers was still pale, almost a milky white. She raised her eyes slightly to take in his broad shoulders that seemed to be calling to her. All she wanted to do was lay her head on one of them. Let him shoulder all her troubles and protect her from the world. She shifted slightly nudging his legs with her foot, which brought her attention to them. They were so long and attached to a very nice firm bum, if she did say so herself. She blushed slightly as thought went through her mind, she was so glad he didn't know what she was thinking. He would probably be really embarrassed, and would avoid her for ages and ages.  
  
George gritted his teeth as he felt Hermione's eyes rove over his body. He pushed down the urge to haul her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He thanked whatever god was paying attention that he wore quite a long shirt this morning. He didn't want her to see how her perusal had affected him; he tried to think of anything but draping Hermione over the table, and shagging her senseless. He cursed his stupid hormones and his idiot of a brother for locking them in here. He hope to God they were let out soon. He bit his tongue hard, as he felt her fingers float teasingly over his leg just above his knee. He winched as his mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood. Ok, she was trying to kill him, that had to be it. There was no other reason why Hermione Granger, at this moment in time, was stroking his leg, and getting slowly higher and higher. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to do something really drastic like. like. Oh God, he thought as his mind went blank; he reached down and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked, with a strangled voice, as he tried to control his breathing and his body's reaction to her touch.  
  
Hermione pulled her hand out of his, and traced the pattern on the bottom of her shirt and frowned slightly "I... I. don't know, George. I was just thinking about how different you and Fred are, and. and I just. just," she faltered at the last bit, not sure what to say to him. She looked up at him from under her lashes, and gnawed at her bottom lip.  
  
George groaned deep in his throat, as he watched her do this. He wondered what her lips would feel like against his. How she would taste. Would she be sweet and innocent, tart and exotic, or a mixture of the two? All his body and heart could think about was finding out for itself. He balled his hands into fist at his side and dug his nails into his palms, no girl wanted a guy forcing themselves on him and that's what it would be. She wants Fred, not you, he repeated to himself over and over again. Trying to get his rebellious heart to understand and believe it.  
  
Hermione reached out and took his hand in her smaller one. Uncurling his fingers and lifting his hand up, she placed a single kiss on each of the nail marks there. Ignoring the thoughts rushing through her head, she went with her heart and instincts, and tended to his wounds. Placing that hand down in her lap, she repeated the same treatment to his other hand. She raised her eyes to his, as she placed his other palm down. Whimpering slightly as she saw the open lust, want and love shining in her eyes, never before had she seen those sorts of emotions in a boy's eyes directed at her. But no, he wasn't a boy, he was man in all of the most important ways, and he would never be interested in her.  
  
In that exact second all thoughts of her feelings for Fred, how Jennifer would feel, and what Ron would think, fled her brain. All she could think of was how much she wanted him to touch his lips to hers, move those hands over her body, caressing places no one had ever touched, and love her like she has never been loved before.  
  
George growled as he saw all her thoughts flittering in her eyes, and in one move he tossed out all his objections, thoughts and doubt as he swooped down and kissed her hard.  
  
Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck without her even knowing it, and she moaned as he ran his hand down her spine. Quickly taking advantage of this, George swept his tongue into her mouth tasting and touching everywhere. Somehow Hermione ended up on his lap, driving George to distraction with her wriggling about. Breaking off the kiss, he kissed and nipped his way down her neck, smiling wolfishly as she whimpered and arched her neck in plea for his touch.  
  
One of her hands wound its way into his hair, trying in vain to bring his mouth back up to hers. The other moved down to his stomach, pushing his shirt up slightly so she could feel bare skin. George groaned against her neck, bringing his hand up her stomach. Slowly, he cupped her breast, and smiled in satisfaction as she moaned at his touch. Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered; she wanted more.  
  
"George!" she said, with a moan as he nipped at her earlobe gently with his teeth. George's heart beat wildly as she heard her moaning his name; his name, not Fred's, but his name.  
  
Just then his eyes flew open, Oh God, Fred! He moved his hands from her breast and shakily lifted his head. Placing his arms around her waist, he lifted her off his lap and sat her down beside him. Hermione eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him in confusion  
  
"George?" she asked quietly. George turned to her and almost groaned at the picture she made. Her hair was wild and mussed up, her lips bruised and her neck covered in small bites. All and all, she painted a picture of a girl who had been truly ravished. He swallowed and stood up, making sure his shirt covered his discomfort as he moved away from the seat, and the temptation that was Hermione.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, he tried not to think how her hands had been doing the same thing only moments before, or how her body fit so perfectly to his. Shaking his head at his stupidity; thoughts like that would only torture himself. He laughed bitterly as if he wasn't doing that already. She wasn't thinking of him when she was kissing him, she was thinking of Fred. He froze, she had said his name not his twin's, but his. Maybe, just maybe, she did realise it was him that she had been kissing.  
  
Quietly Hermione stood up and walked up behind him. Biting her lip in thought, she finally laid a hand on his shoulder. Stifling a cry as he flinched at his touch, she tried to figure out what she was doing. Why had she touched him? Why had she kissed him? These where questions she didn't have the answers to, especially since she thought she in love with Fred. What she did know was that when George had kissed her and touched her, she had felt move alive than she had ever had in her whole entire life. 


	8. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - Well, well looks like hormones get out of control, lots of sap and someone finds them together as well, but who?  
  
Couples - G/Hr, F/Hr, F/OC, G/OC, H/G, R/??  
  
Spoilers - Upto the Goblet Of Fire  
  
Authors notes - Ok I've changed a tiny wee bit in this chapter, it's basically who discovers them as the whole Draco thing just gave me writers block. This was suppose to be funny, but its got really bogged down with angst, and I kept thinking up ways for Hermione to end up with Draco, which is wrong cause this is a George/Hermione fic, so bye bye Draco. So from the next chapter things will be different and I even know what I'm going to write for chapter nine which will hopefully be on Sunday. I do want to say thanks to everyone who has been supportive of the time I took away from this fic. To all of you that TOLD me to update ASAP, go write your own story cause I'm writing this at my own pace, teling me to update only makes my writers block get worse.   
  
Also remember to review and tell me what you think.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slowly walked around him, so she was looking at his face. Biting her lip, she tried to figure out what he was thinking by the emotions in his eyes. Raising her hand, she stopped suddenly, and then taking a deep breath, she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and softly laid her palm on his cheek.  
  
Sucking a sharp breath, George looked at her; he wondered what she was doing. There was no way she could want him, could there? She proclaimed to Jennifer that she was in love with Fred, but emotions were funny things, especially at their age. Could she have been wrong about what she felt? Could he change her mind? Did he want to try?  
  
Looking at her, the resounding answer was yes; it was all he could think of, it consumed his every thought. If he could make her want him physically, maybe he could work on her heart. He had always imagined that she would fall for him first and the physical stuff would come later, but if it would let him be with her then he would try anything.  
  
Hermione's mind screamed at her; what the hell was she doing? She thought maybe all the studying had finally made her insane as Ron kept suggesting. Logically she knew just because she was attracted to George, it didn't mean she was in love with him. Lust happened all the time and that was all this was, a good healthy dose of lust. However her heart was whispering to her about how sweet he was, how kind, how considerate, and how maybe she wasn't in love with Fred as she thought. Maybe just maybe, she had gotten the twins mixed up in her heart; maybe she thought that Fred was safer for her to love. She pushed that thought out of her head, as she thought about how she had felt when Fred had taken Angelina to the Yule Ball. She had been jealous and she hadn't known why. It was one of the reasons why she had accepted Krum's invitation.  
  
These were, of course, only whisperings, and many people had ignored them or not heard them before, and Hermione was no different. She had long ago learned not to listen too closely to her heart. She learned that love wasn't forever and that it could hurt you. Krum had done that to her, when she found out that he had only dated her because she was unattainable to all the other guys. She was a challenge to him, nothing more. This had taught her to be wary and not to trust in love; it wasn't always true and pure. Deep in a small region of her heart she did still believe in love, and she knew what she had with Krum was her only settling for second best. However, she still had to fully believe this, and till that happened she would never be fully accepting any kind of romantic love.  
  
Slowly George placed a palm over her hand, startling her out of her revelry. As if by some magic her eyes were pulled towards his. Brown met blue, and the world around them faded away. Nothing was important, except each other.  
  
Wrapping an arm around her waist, he slowly and gently pulled her towards him. Lifting his hand off hers, he slowly trailed his fingers down her cheek and over her nose. He ran his thumb over the small indentation in her lips, which had been inflicted from her biting them all the time. Leaning down he softly kissed it, running his tongue over it, as if he was caring for a battle wound. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she let out a breathless sigh from all the feelings and emotions he was causing in both her heart and body.  
  
Lifting his head, he took in her closed eyes; lowering his head again, he placed soft butterfly kisses on both her eyelids, before doing the same to her nose. George ignored his body screaming at him to take her, and instead proceeded to romance her with tenderness and love. He knew that he couldn't rush her; he needed to sweep her off her feet. He smirked slightly before deciding to do it literally.  
  
Pulling his head up, he slipped an arm under her legs and lifted her up. Ignoring her shocked expression and opened eyes, he carried her over to the window seat, grabbing her school robes as he went. Sitting down, he placed her on the window seat; he started to sit down when he kicked something over. Leaning to pick it up, he spotted a small, brown glass bottle with a note stuck to it. Pulling the note off, he opened it and started to read.  
  
George,  
  
I know that right now you want to kill Fred and me, but just read the rest of this letter first. Hermione has had trouble sleeping the past couple of weeks; she has been having nightmares of some sort. The only reason I know is because I heard her one night when she fell asleep in the common room. She made me swear not to tell anyone, but I had to let you know so you could help give her some potion in a drink. It's a mild sleeping potion that Madame Pomfrey made up for her to stop the nightmares. Just add a drop to a glass of pumpkin juice and give it to her; she won't know, as it is odourless and tasteless.   
  
Jennifer  
  
P. S. Fred says not to do anything he wouldn't do. So basically you have permission to do anything.  
  
Looking down as he kicked something again, he came across a small picnic basket. Opening it up, he reached in and pulled out a small bottle of pumpkin juice and two glasses. He handed a glass to Hermione, who was watching him with an expression of confusion on her face. Opening the bottle, he poured some of the contents into the glass. Making sure she wasn't looking, he slipped in some of the sleeping potion. He took the empty glass from her hands and gave her the full one. He poured the rest of the juice into his glass, and placed the now empty bottle back into the basket along the bottle of sleeping potion.  
  
Looking at her, he waited for her to take a drink and smiled slightly as she took a small sip. Lifting up the glass he took a long gulp and placed the glass down on the floor. Looking up at Hermione, he was slightly shocked to see her eyelids drooping. Taking the glass from her hands, he placed it down beside his.   
  
Leaning back, he slowly pulled her towards him and covered her with her cloak. He watched her, as her eyelids got lower and lower; he waited till he heard her breathing get slower and deeper, before trying to get comfortable.  
  
Closing his eyes, he shifted around slightly till he found a comfortable position. Pulling Hermione closer, he smiled and thought that this was the way he always wanted to fall asleep with Hermione beside him. Slowly he fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.  
  
Quietly a click could be heard, and the door creaked as it opened. The unknown intruder pushed the door completely open, and was treated to a perfect view of George and Hermione, entwined in sleep, illuminated by the light from the library and from the moon outside. A small smile played over his mouth, and the twinkle in his eyes sparkled even brighter.   
  
Dumbledore turned around and shut the door quietly behind him so not to disturb the sleeping pair. He had always know Hermione would end up with a Weasley, but he had thought it would be Bill. He smiled as he walked out of the library, he needed to go pay Proffesser Sprout a vist, it seemed he owed her twenty galleons now. 


	9. When the Wrong One Loves You Right Chapt...

When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
Author - Clara Lou  
  
Disclaimer - You think I own it Ha Ha! Oh wait your serious? Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. The title of the story is a Celine Dion Song so it belongs to her and her record companies. The only thing that belongs to me is Jennifer Connelly and anything about her.  
  
Summary - Hermione does some thinking, but not with her head  
  
Couples - G/Hr, F/Hr, F/OC, G/OC, H/G, R/??  
  
Spoilers - Upto the Goblet Of Fire  
  
Authors notes - Right this is where things get a little different from what was here before hand, so enjoy  
  
Also remember to review and tell me what you think.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Burying her head further into her pillow, Hermione tried to ignore the sounds of movement around her. She frowned as her pillow moved; slowly opening an eye, she froze. Frowning, she remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
Slowly sitting up, she moved his arm from around her waist, and gently placed it down on his stomach. She moved over to the table, surprised to see it laded with food for breakfast. Jennifer must have got the house elves to do it, she thought.  
  
Picking up a muffin, she bit into it, and chewed, thinking about what had happened the night before. She had kissed George without any thought to anything or anyone. She had been telling Jennifer all summer long she was in love with Fred.  
  
Fred, who was sweet in his own way, made her feel comfortable. He made her feel safe. He made her feel just like she did when she was around. Ron and Harry. Her eyes flew open to the size of saucers, as that thought sprang to mind.   
  
She thought back over to the times when Fred had touched her, hugged her and tickled her over the summer. She never felt any attraction to him, she had always thought that it would come after. Looking back, she realised that when he touched her it felt the same, as when Ron and Harry touched her.  
  
Placing the half-eaten muffin down, she stood up and grabbed her bag. Looking around for her robe, she spotted it wrapped around George. She bit her lip trying to think of a way to get it back. Looking at him, she felt her face soften at how cute he looked wrapped up in her robes and fast asleep.  
  
Finally deciding to get the robe later, she walked up to the door and quietly turned the door handle, praying to god the door was open. Sighing in relief as it opened, she sneaked out of the door and closed it behind her.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, Hermione rubbed the towel over her hair to soak up the excess water. Sitting down at her dressing table, she brushed her hair and stared thoughtfully into the mirror. There had to be some way to be sure about what she was feeling. Some way to make sure she wasn't in love with Fred.  
  
Picking up her wand, she muttered a drying charm, and smiled slightly as her hair fell in dry soft waves around her shoulders. Grabbing her boots, she pulled them on, and then made sure her denims were over them. Standing up, she walked over to the door, stopping at the mirror to make sure she looked ok. Grabbing her long cardigan as she went by the bed she left the room.  
  
Running down the stairs, she pulled the cardigan on, and walked straight out the portrait hole ignoring calls from Harry and Ron. She walked through the corridors with her head down, ignoring people as she quickly walked towards the main doors and out of the castle.   
  
She walked towards the lake, finding a quiet dry spot to sit down on. Sitting down she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. This was one of the times that she wished that magic really could do everything, cause she would do anything to know a spell that would tell her what her heart desired.  
  
Shivering she wrapped her arms around her legs and stared across the lake watching the giant squid splashing about. She envied the squid's simple life, sleep, eat, spalsh about, scare the first years. Everything was so simple for it, no need to deal with dark wizards, death, boys or maybe it should be girls for the squid. Actually was the giant squid even a boy, it could be a girl or a sexual even.  
  
Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she looked way from the lake, the squid was too distracting. Deciding on the Whomping Willow, she got back to the problem at hand. Ok I need to ignore my brain for a while and think with my heart, she thought to herself. I wonder what Harry and Ron would say if they found out I wasn't thinking with my brain. She grinned at this thought, Ron would probably say how he was right and that I can't anlayse or think my way out of everything, while Harry would just smile that smile of his that seems to say, well I already knew that.  
  
Hermione aughed at this thought, maybe that is what I need, time to spend with Harry and Ron, just fogetting about everything and have fun. Standing up she brushed herself down, muttering to herself to take her robes the next time she came outside, it was defintly getting colder. She started off towards the castle, determined to find Harry and Ron. Maybe if she just forget about her problems the answer would come to her faster, she thought as she entered the castle and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
George moved his head; he smiled and opened his eyes, wanting to see Hermione lying beside him. Slowly his smile faded as he realised she had left. Sitting up, he dropped the robe to his lap, and tried to push away the feeling of rejection he felt. Standing up, he picked up the robe, and stared at it for a couple of minutes; he shook his head and folded up the robe, laying it down on the seat. Raking a hand threw his hair, he sighed and sat down in the seat beside the table.  
  
He had thought he had finally had what he wanted; he was happy and content. Oh, he knew that Hermione was confused, but he had no hoped, though, he could change her mind, make her fall in love with him.   
  
Looking about the empty room, it seemed as if she had made her decision that she didn't want to be with him. Shaking his head to dispel these thoughts, he tried to think logically about what had happened.  
  
Just hours ago, she had thought she was in love with Fred, but then she kisses you, so she has to be confused. Give her some time to sort things out and then go after her, his head told him, while his heart screamed at him to run after her now. He decided to go with his head this time, let her figure things out and the approach her. If that didn't work well then he would just have to be more sneaky.  
  
Taking one last look around the room, he was about to leave when his eyes stopped on the robes he had folded and left on the seat. He smiled as an idea came to him, he crossed the room and picked up the robes, closing his eyes as he caught her scent that clung to her robes. Holding them to his chest he left the room, at least now he had a reason to see her and that was a place for him to start.  
  
***************************************************************************************** 


End file.
